


fantastic films and where to find them

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the eighth time they’re watching Brokeback Mountain, and Jackson still hates this movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fantastic films and where to find them

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to guineamania for the super speedy beta.
> 
> For jasondriskill, janny + a visit to England. Hope you like!

This is the eighth time they’re watching Brokeback Mountain. Danny doesn’t even like the movie that much, he finds it too fucking depressing, and it hits a little too close to home. Regardless, he wants to see how many times he can get Jackson to watch it. And it’s great. There’s this twitch in the left side of his jaw that goes every single time Danny says they’re going to watch Brokeback Mountain. Yet Jackson still goes along with it, only giving a token complaint.

He wonders if Jax did the same twitch when Lydia forced him to watch the Notebook, and he reminds himself to ask her later. When they broke up, that had been one of his first comments to Danny- that at least he wouldn’t have to watch gooseboy and McAdams make out again. Danny finds the overdue dvd in Jackson’s room a week later. He doesn’t say anything, deciding if it’s still there next week he’ll ask. (Next week, they win a lacrosse game and he forgets, by the time he remembers the dvd is gone.)

Then there was the Incident. The thing that Danny likes to pretend hadn’t happened when they were both at the Jungle. Usually they didn’t go together, but between Jax being newly single and Danny not caring if he gets accidentally cockblocked again, they’re both out. Danny is scoping people out, his eyes tripping over a Jackson that’s dancing with Erica and Isaac. The three practically glow on the dance floor, and Danny’s salvation is unlike many of the people around them, they’re all still fully clothed. Their hands are everywhere, and Jackson’s eyefucking _both_ of them- Danny’s not supposed to be feeling jealous. Christ, he was just supposed to just find a random hottie to shove in his ex’s face, not be converted to Mr. I’m-everyone’s-type. 

That was before the sixth rewatch, and that one had started feeling a little awkward. But Danny pushed passed those feelings, chalking them up to one too many free drinks, and by the time Alma’s watching Jack and Ennis make out, Jackson was making his usual threesome joke. 

“Like you and Isaac and Erica?” The words come out by mistake, and Danny focuses on the film to avoid turning it into a serious question. 

“Nah, fell through.” Danny shouldn’t be so pleased to hear it, but he is. “You’re more my type,” Jackson adds on, teasing. 

And Danny rolls his eyes like he ought to, giving the usual, “You’re not mine.”

It’s the first, but not the last, time he wonders at the statement’s validity. 

When Ethan leaves, long after the seventh rewatch, long after Jackson’s been gone, Danny misses a certain movie and someone even more than usual. He books a flight to London, and brings the dvd in his carry-on. Jackson had been saying for months that he should visit- but school and family kept getting in the way, and with so many skype calls he didn’t feel guilty about not having hopped over the pond yet. 

A day later- the layover in Boston sucked, but the one in Amsterdam was fun- he’s at Jackson’s new place. Regardless of continent Jackson’s parents still aren’t around, and they have the living room stuffed full of popcorn, candy, and soda. Jackson hadn’t been able to talk his parents into a home theater set up yet, but he was sure their resistance was wearing down. After all, a porsche and multiple gaming systems pointed towards how effective he could be.

And so this is where they found themselves at the eighth time of watching Brokeback Mountain, and the familiarity is more comforting than the rare hug from Jackson when he landed or talking about his breakup with Ethan, or even talking about the supernatural. Jackson isn’t making the usual side comments, and Danny finds himself watching his friend more than the movie. 

Somehow he forgot how sharp his jaw was, and the way his relaxed lips always seemed just parted or pouting. Forgot how intense Jax can look when he’s focused on something, and Danny can’t help but imagine that gaze on him. He’s pretty, but more than that he’s attractive, and Danny _really_ needs to go back to watching the movie. 

He’s watching but not yet focused when Jackson grabs his hand. 

Danny raises an eyebrow, “Dude, how many times?”

Jackson doesn’t let go though, or ask why he isn’t his type, he just turns and says, “I’ve changed. You don’t know me anymore.” 

It’s a punch to the gut because Danny can’t help but feel like a little of it rings true. It’s not entirely true of course, but he feels like he knows other people better than Jackson now. He’s never had that before- Jackson’s always been the closest since kindergarten, since he can remember. Them against the world; them beating the world.

Jackson’s talking again before he can scrape up a decent response, “Dude I can smell it, cut it out.” 

Danny’s never flushed so quickly, desperately turning back to the film and hoping something will grab him. Go figure, they’ve somehow made it to the end and there’s the sad dancing with a bloody shirt which _really_ doesn’t mesh with what Jackson must be smelling. 

Jackson makes an exaggerated fake sigh, asking, “So which one is it? Twisty or Blondie?” 

“ _Dude_!” 

“C’mon,” he whines, “at least tell me who’s getting you all worked up. It’ll be easier for me to find you a look-alike when we go clubbing.” 

Danny mutters, “You.” 

It’s soft enough that before the change Jackson wouldn’t have caught it, but loud enough that he can now. Deliberately making him choose if he wanted to ignore it or not, and Danny honestly wasn’t sure what he’d do- he can easily imagine either outcome. 

“Oh,” Jackson says, before picking up a cockier tone, “well, I _am_ your type.”

Danny laughs under his breath as they inch closer together, “You’re never going to let that go are you?” 

“Not a chance,” Jackson says, and Danny kisses the smirk right off his lips.


End file.
